salvame
by angeles24
Summary: ran es una chica superdotada, la cual sus padres y el resto de personas siempre compara con otros haciendola sentir triste y miserable, agregando que la joven sufre de asma. Se vuelve una persona muy fria y desinteresada hasta que un día llega shinichi como alumno nuevo, se convierte en su amigo y logra abrir poco a poco el corazón de ella ¿podra shinichi sacar a ran de...


Los personajes no me pertenecen. como ya sabemos

 **sumario** : una historia trágica y dramática, corrió es una chica superdotada, el cual es sus padres y el resto de personas siempre compara con otros haciéndonos sentir triste y miserable, agregando que la joven sufre de asma. ¿Cómo llegar a una persona muy fríena y desinteresada hasta que llega un día como shinichi como alumno nuevo, se convierte en su amigo y se trata de abrir poco a poco el corazón de ella? En esta historia de amor y drama.

 **salvame**

Holis! Me llamo mouri y me paso fatal en mi vida, todos me compran con alguien, si no es Shiho miyano, es con mi hermana menor Rachel o sino con alguien más de afuera, nunca respondo como soy y sufro mucho por eso, Ojala Vengan Algo que salvó este rollo, no me importa quien sea mar.

En este momento me encuentro en el patio del instituto sentados en un rincón, esperando a que empiecen la clase, soy una persona muy sensible y amable, un manipulo para que me ayude a leer, y muy pocas veces, soy muy inteligente ya veces ¿Qué pasa con el físico, porque me golpeo, me caigo o tropiezo con algo antes o mío, también soy fanática de anime, hay algo malo en eso? ¿Que te esperan?

\- Hola, disculpa ¿en dónde se encuentra la dirección o la secretaria, como se llame? - me pregunta alguien con voz masculina y levanto la cabeza para verlo

\- Entrando por esa puerta y yendo a la derecha a la última puerta - le indico

\- Muchas gracias - me agradeció con una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados y luego se fue por donde le indiqué

\- En el momento de la publicación, no me refiero ni a mí ni a mí ni a mí ni a mí ni a mí, sino a compararme– pensé en mi mente. Sé que son frío y soy así desde que comparamos con todo el mundo.

En cinco minutos tocara el timbre y empezaron a llegar a mis compañeros en el instituto, mejor que ir al salón antes de que comiencen a molestarme. Al llegar a mi salón, puse mis cosas en mi pupitre cerca de la ventana el último asiento de la fila derecha, me senté ahí y saque mis cosas para tener todo listo, si no me equivoco tengo una lengua a la primera hora.

Justo sonó el timbre y todos los entraron, deciden sacar un libro de lengua para no ser capturado por todos y pasen de mí. Gran error, todos se acercaron a mí y comienzan a molestar.

\- Oye mouri, de nuevo leyendo lengua? Maldita cerebrito, porque no eres como miyano, ella no es tan estudiosa como tú! - dijo Suzuki Sonoko.

\- Bórrate Suzuki, si vienes a molestar, porque no molestas a alguien más? - le respondí enojada

\- Porque todos son diferentes a ti, cerebrito come libros - dijo Suzuki en tono de burla y con fastidio

\- ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Qué os parece? ¿Qué os parece? ¿Qué os parece? ¿Qué os parece?

\- Muchas gracias profesora - dije en tono sarcástico

Ahí todas las cosas se han reducido y se han dado a la mesa.

\- Bueno, les amables con él. Pase jovencito - dijo la profe viendo a la puerta.

Sin más, entro un joven y boela! Era el mismo chico que me hablo en el patio, después de presentarse con el nombre de Shinichi Kudo, la profesora lo mando a sentarse en donde quisiera, todas las chicas querían que sentara con ellas, pero al final para la desgracia y molestia de todas, el decidió sentarse junto a mí, no sé por qué.

\- Hola, seré tu compañero de asientos, soy Shinichi Kudo – dijo el chico presentándose amablemente

\- Ya escuché, soy Ran Mouri y encantada conocerte, por cierto… por cuánto tiempo durara tu compañía aquí? – pregunte yo con seriedad e indiferencia

\- Aaa… bueno… yo… te molesto aquí? Si quieres puedo cambiar – dijo Shinichi intimidado y nervioso

\- No me malinterpretes, no me molesta en absoluto, es que… siempre pasa lo mismo, cada vez que alguien se sienta a mi lado… pasa la mitad del trimestre y ya me deja sola, yéndose a sentar con otro compañero y para colmo empieza a compararme como el resto- le dije con seriedad y melancólica

\- Aah pues… déjame decirte que yo no soy así, una vez que elijo un lugar, no me cambio más – me respondió shinichi con amabilidad – no tienes amigos, verdad? – me pregunta preocupado

\- Te parezco alguien popular? no lo creo… solo una, kazuha Toyama pero faltó – respondí con seriedad e ironía

\- Pero Mouri… no hace falta ser popular para tener amigos, se puede tener amigos sin ser populares – me dijo Shinichi con una sonrisa fingida y una gota en la cabeza.

\- Eso díselo a los demás que opinan lo contrario – le conteste con el ceño fruncido

\- Desde cuando ahí te importa lo que piensen los demás? – me preguntó extrañado

Luego de eso continuamos con la clase prestando atención a la profesora y anotamos lo que hay en la pizarra o dicte la profesora de lengua. Me quedé pensando en lo último dicho por Kudo y me comencé a cuestionarme sobre la importancia de lo que piensan el resto.

Una hora después

La clase de lengua terminó y todos salen al patio menos Shinichi, yo y el resto de los populares, que charlaban por ahí, estábamos tranquilos Kudo y yo hablando hasta que se acercó Miyano y le empieza a coquetear a Kudo.

\- Hola guapo, me llamo Shiho Miyano… quieres que salgamos algún día? Pero eso sí, no te conviene juntarte con Mouri – dijo Miyano mirándole con una sonrisa y mirándome a la vez de manera burlona, yo me estaba poniéndome mal – no es como yo, es una rarita y una come libros… para colmo tiene asma! Vamos siéntate conmigo, soy mucho más divertida que ella, no soy tan torpe

Yo me puse mal y me sentí dolida por dentro, mientras sentía una rabia hacia Miyano, estaba tratando acaparar a Kudo cuando quiero intentar ser su amiga o confiar en él, lo mire a él y vi que estaba serio, sentí un pinchazo dentro de mí y quería llorar, ahora el comenzara a compararme y alejarse de mí, bien lo hare fácil… me salí corriendo del salón.

Pov shinichi

Me sentí mal por Mouri y me puse triste a ver su mirada de dolor cuando Miyano dijo algo así, tal vez creyó en la comparación como todos los demás y alejarme de ella, pero no! ignorar completamente a Miyano mirando hacia donde se fue a Mouri, quiero intentar a menos ser a su amigo o menos abriera su corazón hacia mí, mire a Miyano con seriedad y la enfrente.

\- No puedes juzgar una persona sin conocer, esa es una manera completa para las personas de tu alrededor, no te olvides de lo que todos nosotros, Ran Mouri tiene sentimientos y me parece mal que el tratamiento de esa manera sin conocerla - le dije con frialdad - a mí no me importa que tenga asma, por que no me alejare de ella ... adiós

Sin más detalles Buscar un mensaje de correo electrónico.


End file.
